regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Lab Rats: Bionic Island
Plot Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang decided to stay with the Lab Rats at Davenport Bionic Academy while the Park is damage and needs some repairs, but didn't know that they have been followed. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Park where it was torned down and destoryed, while Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang were going out of the park) *'Zim': I just can't believe that we have failed to save the Park from a bunch of Empire Warships. *'Gumball': If only we have a place to keep our working place while the park had to be fix in a few months. *'Bashful': Yeah. The Park is getting a new upgrade. *'Nicole': Really? *'Red': Yeah. Benson told us to it will take few months and new base. *'Zim': Yes. What's that? *'Skoodge': A Park Heroes Facility. *'Gumball': Great idea. It will become our new base. *'Zim': How are we gonna stay? *'Zeb': We can use a hydroloop to get us to Davenport Bionic Academy. *'Zim': Great idea, Zeb. Let's go. *(At Davenport Bionic Academy) *'Kanan': Here we are Davenport Bionic Academy. *(An Empire Trooper spied on them and walked away) *(At the moon's interior) *Barranco: Alright, you have been wandering why we calld ya'll here for today. *(Scene switches to Zelok, Argan, Ragler, Wesod, Spot, Tyrol, Rambo, and Gothun rabbid with a mohawk, scar and had a Sangheili Storm General helmet) *'Zelok': ...The heroes moved somewhere for a few Earth months, do they? *'Barranco': True Zelok, because one of our Empire Troopers spotted them and told us about this. (A hologram of Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang appeared) *'Bowser': They decided to be out of the park after the attack. *'King Pig': And most of all, they got into some kind of a school or college. *'Barranco': So thats why we have to sent you and Agent Kallus here. In case if you have any worries, we shall send some Empire troopers. *'Zelok and Agent Kallus': Yes my lord. *'Agent Kallus': My lords, we brought new members Victor Krane, Sebastion, Tank and Lexi to join us. *'Barrnaco': Great idea, Agent Kallus. *(Back at Davenport Bionic Academy) *'Vinny': We can follow those students to the training room. *'Ezra': Let's go. *'Black': (Noticed the Lab Rats) Um guys who are those scientists? *'Ezra': What scientists? *'Black': Those scientists! (Points at the Lab Rats) *'Anakin': Oh that's Chase, Adam, Bree, Douglas and Donald Davenport, Leo Dooley, Terry Perry and Bionic Soldiers. *'Donald Davenport': Oh visitors. Welcome to Davenport Bionic Academy. You Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang? *'Zim': Yes we are. *(Outside, everything is quiet until Zelok's Gang are approaching) *'Zelok': There it is, this is where the remiaining heroes moved in. Alright gang, we are going to get the mission done, so we would be able to have success so um, what was your name again? *'Gothun': My name's Gothun, and I just worked here ever since. *'Zelok': oh, anyways, the plan is to attack the heroes and once we ambush them, we shall do our best to kill them all. *'Ragler': But Zelok, what if they caught us!? *'Zelok': Easy, knock them out and used them as a prisoner, now lets go and enialate some heroes! (Holds a Empire Laser Riffle and shoots the door) *'Agent Kallis': You did it. Now time to find the heroes. *(Back with the heroes) *'Spin': So, the Park is damage and getting an upgrade called a Park Heroes Facility? *'Sabine': Yes, Spin. It was. Trivia *Chase Davenport, Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Leo Dooley, Donald Davenport, Terry Perry, Douglas Davenport, Tasha Davenport, Bob (Lab Rats), Spin, Kate (Lab Rats), Daniel Davenport, Taylor (Lab Rats), Logan (Lab Rats) and Bionic Soldiers got a job at the park. *Victor Krane, Sebastion, Tank and Lexi are working for the Empire. *The Park is getting an upgrade and repaired to become the Park Heroes Facility. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers